pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM040: Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |local =Melemele Island |major =Lana's Popplio knows Hydro Vortex. |guest =Ida, Kanoa |machars =Ash, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Trainers, Citizens, Harper and Sarah |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Rotom Pokédex, Lana's Popplio, Mallow's Steenee, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Kiawe's Marowak (Alolan), Lillie's Vuplix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Bewear, Ida's Brionne, Dhelmise, Alomomola (multiple), Chinchou (multiple), Luvdisc (multiple), Finneon (multiple), Wingull (multiple), Wishiwashi (multiple) ;Pokémon belonging to other trainers: Butterfree, Poliwhirl, Rattata (Alolan), Raticate (Alolan), Whimsicott, Wingull, Pikipek, Pichu, Emolga, Wigglytuff, Cubone, Shelgon, Haunter, Slowpoke, Drifloon, Poliwag, Sableye, Magnemite, Machop, Fomantis, Psyduck, Growlithe, Mankey, Gengar }} is the 40th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis At the beach, Ash and Lana meet up with trainers of an amazingly skilled Brionne. That person mentions arriving here in search of a watercraft that sunk here in olden days. Episode Plot Ash and Mallow, at morning, have visited Lana. While the Pokémon eat food, Lana thanks them for coming. Ash and Mallow wish to know what happened before. Some time before, Lana used her Z-Ring to have her Popplio use Hydro Vortex. Popplio did so, amazing Ash and Mallow, but could not control the power. Popplio got dizzy and failed, making Lana worried about it. Lana thinks it just doesn't have enough experience, but Ash urges her to continue try and succeed, like his Lycanroc did. Lana nodes, and shouts to Popplio they will overcome that. Suddenly, they hear something from a nearby plateau. A woman, playing a lute, has her Pokémon emit bubbles and perform in front of an audience. Lana recognizes the Pokémon to be Brionne, Popplio's evolved form, which she admires. Brionne notices Lana's Popplio, and emits a bubble to it, who bounces it back. The woman continues playing the lute, and waves at her husband, Kanoa, who is at a surfboard on sea. The woman declares she'll use the power of the Alola gods, using her Z-Ring to pass the power onto her Brionne. Brionne spins around, using Hydro Vortex to engulf Kanoa in. Kanoa is pushed out in the air onto the watery whirlpool, claiming he was never launched this high in the air. The Brionne appears on his surfboard and emits bubbles, dazzling everyone. Lana goes to the woman and graps her hand, wishing to be her disciple. Later, Lana is amazed by the woman's power, wishing she could use that Z-Move. Kanoa thinks it would be a good idea, as Lana calls her "master". The woman explains they actually travel throughout the seas, with their friends doing presentations all over the place. Kanoa claims they are different - he and the woman, Ida, are treasure hunters, seeking all sorts of treasure. Lana wishes to see some, but Kanoa claims they haven't found anything yet, hence why Ida is making performances to earn money. Kanoa claims this is different, for he found an ancient text, about a ship that sank near Melemele Island. Ida states she and Brionne are still earning money, but will help Lana in training, thrilling her. While Kanoa leaves, Lana and Popplio are eager to start away. Ida thinks Popplio lacks power, and have to increase it. Brionne emits a balloon, and Ida asks that Popplio breaks it with its own balloon. Lana has Popplio create a balloon, which flies over to Brionne's, but pops. Brionne makes more, and Popplio creates another balloon, which also pops at the contact of Brionne's balloons. Ida encourages Lana to keep on trying, who has Popplio continue emitting balloons. Time passes on, as Ash and Mallow, as well as their Pokémon, are bored. Since Popplio failed for some time to pop the balloon, Ida stops the training, which discourages Lana. Kanoa arrives, reporting he found nothing, but Ida is certain tomorrow will be different. Ida admits she and Brionne could not use the Z-Move at first either, but Kanoa supported them. Regardless of how the sea was, Kanoa was always there to support both of them. Lana mutters this phrase. At night, Lana continues thinking about the phrase, and pets her Popplio. A few days pass by, as Lana continues training with Popplio, Ida performs and Kanoa searches for treasure, while Mallow and Ash visit Lana to give her food. At one point, Popplio managed to bounce off one of Brionne's balloons, showing its strength. Everyone grins, and Lana hugs her Popplio. Lana has her Popplio continue emitting balloons, and pops Brionne's. Lana and others cheer, while Kanoa appears, reporting he saw something huge in the sea, which he was looking for. Kanoa explains he found some Mystic Water, which Lana describes as an item that can power up Water-type moves. Ash wishes to see it, and Kanoa invites everyone to come to the expedition, but Ida warns them they have to wake up early. Team Rocket overhears this, and wish to catch up to them to obtain that treasure. The next day, at sea, the group arrives to find the treasure. Ash wonders how Kanoa searches for the treasure. Kanoa shows Ida has Brionne emit a balloon, enveloping Kanoa in it, and Brionne takes him into the depths. Brionne leads Kanoa to the ship, but he finds something there, too. Kanoa returns to the boat, claiming he did find the ship, but a Dhelmise as well. Lana remembers her father told her not to get too close to one, and Mallow thinks the treasure hunt became more difficult. Ida states they are from a sea tribe and know how to deal with these problems. Kanoa claims while Dhelmise took the ownership of the boat, it is still uninterested in things that do not belong to it, planning on sneaking around. Team Rocket dives in their new Bruxish submarine to reach the ship. As they go to ransack it, they bump into a chain. The Dhelmise appears, and Meowth translates its question do they want something from its ship. Meowth translates Dhelmise threatens them to attack if they proceed. Jessie is not scared by this, even if James warns Dhelmise is a strong Pokémon. The angry Dhelmise rocks their submarine, and Meowth claims "those up" ordered them to go to the ship. Team Rocket flees, while Dhelmise attacks the boat the group is in. Kanoa sees Dhelmise is angry, and activates the boat to escape. However, Dhelmise throws its anchor to bind the boat and pull them into the sea. Ash goes with Pikachu to settle the problem. Team Rocket observes this, and Jessie claims it is their chance to return and grab the treasure. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Dhelmise is unaffected. Brionne uses Aqua Jet, making Dhelmise loosen its grip on the ship and release it. Ash praises Brionne, who gets hit by Dhelmise's anchor, making it faint. Ida yells to Kanoa they have to get to the Pokémon Center, but the boat is pulled towards a whirlpool. Team Rocket tries to cut their way into the ship, but are also pulled towards Dhelmise's whirlpool. Steenee is rolled down at the boat, but Mallow catches her. Kanoa fears the boat is not powerful enough to exit the whirlpool. Team Rocket, however, paddle as much as they can, but are visited by Bewear, who grabs them out of the ship and swims away. Popplio instructs Lana to attack, who tells Ida they could counter the whirlpool with the Z-Move. Seeing Popplio and Lana's determination, Ida permits this, as do her friends. Lana and Popplio calm down, and like a fishing lure starting reacting, Lana uses the Z-Ring to pass the Z-Power onto Popplio. Popplio enters the sea and uses Hydro Vortex, clashing with Dhelmise's whirlpool. Dhelmise becomes overwhelmed and blasts away, further away in the sea. Popplio returns to Lana, who jumps and hugs it for their success. Kanoa dives out of the sea, showing the treasure chest. Everyone admires the Mystic Water inside the treasure chest, which Kanoa places around Ida's neck, to show some gratitude for the work she did recently. Ida is charmed and accidentally pushes Kanoa into the sea. Back on land, Ida congratulates Lana for mastering the Z-Move, as she and Kanoa return to sailing the sea. Ida wishes to see how Lana will grow as her disciple, which Lana agrees with. While the boat sails away, Dhelmise grabbed Team Rocket's submarine, as a thing it can hold onto. Later, as Lana trains her Popplio, she asks does it want to be like Brionne. Popplio claps, so Lana uses seaweed, napkins and a marker to make Popplio look like one. Debuts Characters *Ida *Kanoa Pokémon *Brionne *Dhelmise Move *Hydro Vortex Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Dhelmise (JP), Brionne (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks what Pokémon becomes her Popplio's mentor in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Brionne. The other answers are Tapu Lele (red), Lapras (green), and Milotic (yellow). *This episode originally aired in the United States on Pokémon Sun and Moon's first anniversary. *The Mystic Water necklace worn by Ida is identical to Heart of the Ocean, the silver necklace with a heart shaped blue diamond pendant previously worn by Rose in the film, Titanic. Gallery Lana preparing her Z-Move SM040 2.png Popplio fainted SM040 3.png SM040 4.png SM040 5.png SM040 6.png SM040 7.png SM040 8.png SM040 9.png SM040 10.png SM040 11.png SM040 12.png Dhelmise gets hit by Popplio's Aqua Jet SM040 13.png SM040 14.png Popplio focusing SM040 15.png Lana and Popplio about to use their Z-Move SM040 16.png Dhelmise getting spun around by Hydro Vortex SM040 17.png SM040 18.png }} Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata